


For the Love of Femboys

by Kaepore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Literally just Femboys, femboys, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: This is honestly just a short poem I wrote for my College Poetry Class about how much I love femboys...
Kudos: 2





	For the Love of Femboys

The best men are the ones who don’t care, 

About what clothes they can and cannot wear. 

Men who dress in soft colors, 

And aren’t afraid to be seen in a collar. 

A man who will sleep in until noon, 

While’s he’s cuddling with me as the little spoon. 

There’s only one type of man that brings me much joy, 

And that’s the beauty of a cute femboy.


End file.
